Shared Memories
by Inumaru12
Summary: Calvin's daughter wonders what her father was like and turns to her friend Hobbes to fill in the gaps and Hobbes looks back on memories of his best friend. Very light and one-sided Hobbes/Calvin shonen-ai One-shot/drabble


**Title:****Sharing Memories  
Genre:** Friendship/Family**  
Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Very light one-sided Hobbes/Calvin, can be taken as just close friendship**  
Warnings:** Mentions of character death, nothing too bad.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the masterpiece that is Calvin and Hobbes.**  
Summery:** Calvin's daughter wonders what her father was like and turns to her friend Hobbes to fill in the gaps and Hobbes looks back on memories of his best friend.

**Sharing Memories**

Cassidy was a curious and bright child by nature. She often questioned the world and its motives around her; asking enough questions to make even a saint lose their patience. She was a happy and talkative child, so her best friend Hobbes knew something was wrong when she sat down next to him and said nothing for a long while.

It wasn't even one of those rare silences where she would just stop and take in the beauty of the world, it was one filled with questions that remained unanswered and that were probably going through the small blonde's mind a mile a minute. The tiger couldn't help but let out a small smile though; the girl looked so much like her father when she had that look of utter concentration on her face.

"If you keep making that face it'll stick that way." Hobbes teased.

Cassidy said nothing but looked up at him with a serious look on her face that surprised the tiger. Her blue eyes (_So much like his_) stared at him and Hobbes quickly felt his playful nature fall away.

"Hobbes, what was my father like?" She asked, her voice so soft and unlike her usual loud and cheerful self. Even though she was soft spoken at the moment, Hobbes couldn't feel distress coming from her, only curiosity and a hunger for answers.

He was stumped. What should he tell her? Should he tell her that ever since Calvin had him since a baby and that he took him everywhere? Should he tell her about the adventures they had; the talks they had and the laughs they shared? Should he tell her about how the two had been connected in a way that only the two of them could understand? Should he tell her about how even as he got older, Calvin still kept him around with him no matter how much pressure his parents and peers had on him to get rid of his "imaginary friend"?

Should he tell her about how much it hurt Hobbes when he knew that Calvin was having less and less time for him. About how he put him away for years until one day he finally pulled him out from the attic. How Calvin smiled and hugged him and whispered words to the tiger that made his heart ache. How the boy-turned-man and told him all about his wife and his soon to be child. How proud and happy Calvin was, so much that Hobbes felt so happy for him and how he ignored his own feelings and was just happy that his best friend was happy.

How Calvin went to work one day and never came back. How he was forgotten again until his wife had found him and held him as she cried but never really saw him in the form Calvin did. How she gave him to their child and Hobbes knew then that Calvin was never coming back.

Hobbes blinked and looked down at Cassidy. She was waiting patiently (as patiently as Calvin's child could) and looking at him with those large blue eyes. Hobbes let a small and slightly bittersweet smile cross his face.

"Your father…" He had to clear his throat when the lump in his throat stopped him. "Your father was a lot like you."

"Really?" Blue eyes widened to an almost comical size.

"Really." The tiger said with a firm nod. He smiled down at the girl. The little blond girl smiled, her questions seemingly answered and got up and started to run into the woods.

"C'mon Hobbes, we got some explorin' to do!" She called, waving to him.

Hobbes thought for a moment, that he saw Calvin there, instead of Cassidy. He blinked and Calvin was gone, and Cassidy stood where the boy had. Hobbes gave a small smile though, even as his chest hurt, and continued to move forward toward Cassidy.

If anything, he wanted Calvin to be able to rest peacefully knowing that he was looking over his child. Then maybe, when his time came too, maybe tigers could get into Heaven if they were especially good.

**Owari**

******Inumaru:** I really hope you guys liked this! I love this series and because of all the wonderful fanfiction on this site igniting my love for this series again, I had to write my own One-shot/Drabble. I have an idea for a sequel/companion but I don't know if I'll actually write it and if it does come to fruitation I don't know WHEN it'll be out. I'm busy with school and work, so who knows.

I hope you enjoyed this though, please review! :)


End file.
